1. Technical Field:
The present application relates to a method and device for labeling packages and containers.
2. Background Information:
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a method of a labeling system, for example in the form of a labeling apparatus according to the present application, and to a device or labeling machine according to the present application.
In practice, it often occurs that a packaging means, for example, a container or other packaging, is first labeled with a label element, and then it becomes necessary or desirable to have an additional label element applied onto the packaging means in the form of an additional label. This is the case, for example, if internationally operating beverage filling concerns make use of one and the same base label in the countries in which they are active, but in individual countries or for individual countries the packaging means must or should be provided with additional country-specific information, for example, with information not present on the base label regarding the composition of the product, in the respective national language. Other reasons for such individualization are, for example, different regulations which apply for identification marking in different countries, and/or different language versions. By the application of the additional label, the logistics of the supply chain are simplified, since the base label can remain unchanged, and the packaging means specified for export are provided with necessary and/or desired additional and/or alternative information by making use of the additional label(s).
According to the methods usually employed hitherto, the application of the base labels and then the application of the additional labels takes place with separate labeling devices. Usually a first labeling device applies the base labels onto the not yet labeled packaging means, and then, with a second labeling device, the additional labels are applied onto the base labels already provided on the packaging means. In this situation, however, it is very difficult if not impossible to achieve an exact or substantially exact positioning or location of the additional labels with respect to the base label, or with respect to design features provided there. Some design features are graphics, pictures, lines, edges, borders, decorative features, text, embossments, raised lettering, or other parts of the base label, which design features can be used as a reference point for the application and positioning of additional labels. As a result, the required and/or desired visual quality of the entire arrangement (base label plus additional label) cannot be maintained, and more specifically such inaccurate positioning can be due to tolerances in the centering of the packaging means during the labeling and/or by tolerances in the diameter of the packaging means.
There are different methods and different labeling systems for producing multi-layered or multiple labels, comprising in each case a base label and an additional label element applied onto the front side of this base label, as well as for the labeling of packaging means with such multiple labels. These methods and devices have in common the fact that, for the base labels, self-adhering labels are used that are already spaced apart from one another on a carrier strip, onto which an additional, likewise self-adhering label element is applied before application onto the packaging means. In order to transfer the multiple label onto the packaging means, the carrier strip is moved over a dispensing edge, which detaches the multiple label.
Other methods and labeling systems involve separating labels from a self-adhering web or strip-form label material arranged on a carrier material, which labels are formed in each case from a part length or portion of this label material. After the separation, radio frequency identification (RFID) chips are applied onto the self-adhesive rear side of the labels. Consequently, after the application of the respective label onto a packaging means, the RFID chips are arranged under the labels such that they cannot be seen.
In another method and labeling system, part lengths or portions are cut from a web or strip-form label material to form base labels. These portions are then held on a transfer drum and conveyed past a dispensing edge, at which the application of an additional self-adhering label element onto the front side of the base labels takes place.
In yet another method and labeling system, individual sheet labels are processed or handled with circulating label pallets provided on a pallet carrier. Each of the label pallets has adhesive applied to it. For the simultaneous or substantially simultaneous application of a strip label, a top-part label, and a bottom-part label onto the respective packaging means, such as a bottle, first the strip label is drawn from a suitable label store, and then the top-part label and the bottom-part label. In order to connect the strip label to the top-part label and the bottom-part label, additional adhesive applications are required to be applied onto the front side of the strip label facing away from the label pallets, which incurs additional effort, at least in terms of design but also with regard to control technology.